The Escape From The Unknown Planet
by DarkLord33645
Summary: One day after school, Jimmy , Carl , Sheen and Goddard blast off into space to collect crystals for Jimmy's latest invention. But, Jimmy and his friends get taken away to an unknown planet possibly in another galaxy! Jimmy and his friends have to find away out. Who knows what dangerous things would happen to them on that unknown planet ...
1. Chapter 1 Where It All Began

Chapter 1 Where It All Began

One day at school, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez were in class. Jimmy had a little trip planned for him and his two friends Carl and Sheen. Jimmy turned to Carl and Sheen." Hey, guys" Jimmy said. Carl and Sheen looked at the boy genius." After school today, you guys, Goddard and I are going on a little trip to collect crystals for my latest invention" Jimmy told them. Jimmy held up a gadget that looked to be the same size as his Shrink Ray.

" The Crystal Taste Generator! You press the button and flavored edible crushed crystals will shoot out. You can have the crystals with any food. The crystals will taste really good" Jimmy explained." Cool " Sheen said." Yeah " Carl said, then added, " Will it be a long trip? I have to be back by supper time" Carl asked." No not at all " Jimmy answered." Good " Carl said." Meet me at the lab right after school " Jimmy told them. After school, Jimmy, Sheen and Carl were right outside of Jimmy's club house/ lab. Jimmy took out a piece of his hair and held it up to the DNA scanner.

" DNA match confirmed " Vox said.

The door to the club house opened." Welcome home Jimmy" Vox greeted as Jimmy, Carl and Sheen walked into the clubhouse.

" Lemonade School Smell " Jimmy ordered. A tube went over Jimmy and covered him with the Lemonade School Smell. The tube uncovered Jimmy." Hey, guys, want some Lemonade School Smell?" Jimmy asked." No thanks, Jim " Carl said." Yeah, I'm gonna pass myself" Sheen said." Alright, suit your selves " Jimmy told them. Jimmy typed in a code and a whole opened up that led to the lab. Jimmy jumped into the whole and screamed. Sheen and Carl did the same. Jimmy and his friends saw Goddard in the lab." Hey Goddard! " Jimmy called. Goddard looked at his master." Here boy! " Jimmy called." Bark! Bark! " Goddard barked and ran over to Neutron." Hey boy, you, Sheen, Carl and I are going on a little trip to outer space. Get the rocket ready " Jimmy ordered his pet, nicely.

Goddard barked and ran to get the rocket ready.

" Okay guys " Jimmy said as he turned to his friends." Ready to collect some crystals " Jimmy said." Yeah " Carl and Sheen cried as they both raised their fists into the air. Jimmy, Carl and Sheen went to the rocket. Jimmy got in the front seat with Goddard as Sheen and Carl got in the back." Batteries to power! Termites to speed! Blast off! " Jimmy cried. The rocket blasted off. While in space, Jimmy found a space rock to collect the crystals he needed.

" Prepare for landing, Carl and Sheen " Jimmy called to them." Alright Captain Jimmy " Sheen told him. As Jimmy was preparing to land a huge space ship came to them. A little pipe came out and started shooting pink purplish gas at Sheen, Jimmy and Carl." Pukin' Pluto! " Jimmy cried and coughed." Sleeping gas! " Jimmy cried and coughed again. Jimmy, Sheen and Carl were all coughing. The only thing the gas didn't affect was Goddard. Goddard turned his head in a questioning look." Hmm " Goddard spoke." Jimmy, I'm scared " Carl said." Don't be scared Carl, i'll get us out of this ... I promise " Jimmy , Sheen, Jimmy and Carl fell into a deep sleep.

 **Authors Note: Thank you for reading my story. Please leave a favorite, follow or review. Thank you. Find out what happens to Jimmy and his friends in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Voice Of A Familiar King

Chapter 2 The Voice Of A Familiar King

Jimmy Neutron wakes up in a white soft room." Ugh " Jimmy groaned." Where ... Where am I " Jimmy groggily sat up and noticed he was the only one in the room!Jimmy screamed." Ahhh! Sheen! Carl! Goddard! Where are you!? " Jimmy then, as if on cue, the announcement chine turned looked at it questionably." Hello again, Jimmy Neutron. We meet again " A familiar voice we all know sounded through the speaker.

Jimmy got up." Hey, I know that voice from anywhere " Jimmy said.

" Yes, Jimmy, it is i ... King Goobot! " The voice announced." Ha! I knew it was you " Jimmy said." What did you do with Sheen, Carl and Goddard? " Jimmy demanded." Don't worry Jimmy, they're safe and sound in their own room" King Goobot told him." Ha, Goddard can blow any door down " Jimmy said.

" Oh no " King Goobot said.

Just then, a booming noise erupted a long with a loud noise of a door falling on the floor." Yes " Jimmy cheered as he clenched his hand into a fist as he brought his arm down as well." Good boy " Jimmy barked from right outside of the room Jimmy's lifted himself up on the window sill and saw his robot dog outside of the room." Goddard. Play dead " Jimmy got away from the door and plugged his blew up again, knocking the door looked back to see Goddard's parts on the put himself back barked and ran to his master.

" Good boy, Goddard, who's a good boy? You are, you are " Jimmy praised.

" Okay boy, go find Carl and Sheen and blow their doors down, okay " Jimmy said. Goddard barked and did as he was , Sheen was panicking around in the room." Hey, Help! Get me outta here! Ultra Lord will here about this!He'll destroy you with his powers!Help! " Sheen heard footsteps coming towards the door. Sheen wondered who or what was coming.

The footsteps kept on getting closer and closer.

Sheen stepped of the sudden, the sounds of the footsteps was making those sounds?Who or what was on the other side of the door?What was going to happen next ... and what was gonna happen to Sheen?All of the sudden, a loud booming noise screamed as he stepped back in door to the room fell down with a loud looked to see who was outside the door.

Sheen sighed a sigh of relief when he saw Goddard.

Goddard smiled." Ah, Goddard it's only you " Sheen said in barked again and ran to one of his masters best pet Goddard." Where are we? Where's Jimmy? " Sheen robot dog barked an answer. Sheen couldn't understand the dog like Jimmy was the creator after barked and ran off." Hey, where are ya going?Wait up " Sheen called and followed the dog to another door." What're we doing here, Goddard? " Sheen then, Sheen heard a familiar voice." Sheen, is that you?Let me outta here, i'm scared " The familiar voice cried.

" are you doing in there? " Sheen asked.

" I don't know, I got put in here while I was sleeping " Carl barked again." What is it, Goddard? " Sheen screamed and stepped screamed as door fell down revealing put himself back together again and smiled a little smile, got up and walked to Sheen and Goddard.

" Thanks guys " Carl thanked." Hey, I wouldn't let them keep you locked up in there forever,buddy " Sheen barked and ran off and Carl ,they found Jimmy still in his room." Jimmy! " Sheen and Carl both cheered." Hey, guys " Jimmy went to pet Goddard." Good boy, Goddard, yes you are, yes you are " Jimmy stopped petting Goddard." Sheen, Carl , King Goobot is behind all of this " Jimmy told and Carl were shocked.

" That's right, James " King Goobot said.

Carl and Sheen both gasped, turned around to see the alien king.

" What do you want, Goobot " Jimmy demanded.

" Well, Neutron, you see I need these different colored ruby' 's red, yellow, green, purple and blue " King Goobot said." Yeah, what do you need these ruby's for? " Jimmy asked." Yeah, i'm telling 'll find these ruby's and bring them to me or else i'll destroy your planet " the king threatened." Alright, Alright,i'll get the ruby's ... but, you better not try anything funny after I get them " Jimmy warned." Excellent, here's a map " Goobot said as he gave Jimmy the map.


	3. Chapter 3 The Ruby Quest

Chapter 3 The Ruby Quest

" Good luck,Neutron " King Goobot said and left." Wh-what do you think,Jimmy?How can we collect all these ruby's? " Sheen asked." Well,Goddard can track the ruby's down with his tracking device " Jimmy answered and walked toward showed his screen and popped out a key started to type something on the and Carl pressed the enter button on the keyboard and the computer on Goddard did it's thing.

The screen showed all the locations the ruby's are at."Goddard,zoom in on the red ruby " Jimmy did studied it closely.

" Hmm,yes,I ,it looks like the ruby's are out of this looks like we're on another might even be in another galaxy " Jimmy explained.

"What?No... " Sheen said,shocked."Jimmy,I thought you said we'll be back by supper 's probably passed that time by don't even have snacks " Carl reminded his best 's eyes no, Carl is right!Their parents are probably wondering where they are by now." Leaping Leptons!You're right,Carl!Our parents are probably wondering where we are! " Jimmy cried.

Jimmy turned back to his robot dog."Goddard,hand me your cell phone " Jimmy 's ear flew 's ear was also a looked at the latest was from his mom and dad mad at him?Jimmy pressed a button and listened to the message." James Isaac Neutron!Come inside now!It's 9:00 on a school night!You better come in right now or you'll be grounded,Mister! " Judy Neutron angrily looked at his technical was 10:00 at night on Earth!

Jimmy gulped." I'm in so much trouble " Jimmy called the phone rang for a couple of seconds until someone answered the phone." Hello? " Jimmy said , he heard his angry and worried mother." James Isaac Neutron! " Judy winced.

" Your father and I are worried 've been waiting for you for hours,plus you missed better have a good explanation for this! " Judy said,angrily."Well, yes,you see I was planning on being home for supper... I promise,but,Carl,Sheen,Goddard and I got into a pretty messed up situation" Jimmy explained."Oh,what's that " his mother demanded.

" Well, we got put to sleep by this sleeping gas when we saw this big ,we're stuck here on this planet,which is possibly in another , King Goobot is here, wants me to collect these different colored ruby's for something.I don't know what thing is it might be a while until I come " Jimmy said then heard a body and phone drop to the floor." Mom! " Jimmy cried into the phone.

Jimmy heard another voice." Jimbo " it was his dad,Hugh Neutron." Dad, is mom alright " Jimmy worriedly asked." She's fine,she just passed out,now you go get those ruby' want you right back here when you're allowed to come back " Hugh told him.

" Yes dad " Jimmy said and hung up the turned back to looked at Carl and Sheen and nodded in confidence.

 **Authors Note: Sorry if this title wasn't a good title for this favorite,follow and Jimmy Carl and Sheen find the first ruby?Next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Red Ruby

Chapter 4 The Red Ruby

Jimmy,Carl,Sheen and Goddard left the room to find the first kept an eye on the map to find the first was the red seemed to be under a they got to the lake,Jimmy took another look at the map saw a glowing dot on the looked in the lake to see a pointed at the hatch.

" It looks like the ruby is somewhere under the hatch " Jimmy told Carl and Sheen." Would we still be under the water under the hatch,Jim " Carl asked." I don't , I have a way for us to breath under water " Jimmy held gum in his hand." The gum I invented to let us breath under water " Jimmy and Sheen took the gum and started to chew turned to Goddard." Sorry boy,but you're gonna have to stay here " Jimmy told barked in ,Carl and Sheen jumped in the the three made it to the hatch.

Jimmy,Carl and Sheen opened the hatch and went in.

But,when they went in,they dropped to the ground.

The trio could breath under here.

It was pitch black.

" Hey! " Sheen cried." Who turned out the lights? "

" Jimmy,I'm scared " Carl said." Lets try to stay together " Jimmy told them." Follow me. " Jimmy Carl and Sheen walked,walked and stopped." Now what? " Sheen wondered out loud." I don't know,Sheen " Jimmy said." I don't want to make the wrong mo- ",then,all of the sudden,the friends got screamed as they stood up when they landed." Hmm,I wonder what pushed us " Jimmy said out was hugging Jimmy for protection." Carl... get off of me " Jimmy said." Sorry " Carl apologized as he stopped hugging his friend and walked away." I think you boys are looking for 's the red ruby,isn't it " A young lady's voice said.

The women sounded like she's in her twenties.

" Yeah, who are you? " Jimmy asked." I'm Savanna Parker " The lady's voice introduced.

" Who are you three? " Savanna asked." Oh,I'm Jimmy Neutron and these are my two friends Carl and Sheen " Jimmy introduced." You sound beautiful " Sheen said in a romantic way." Sheen " Carl and Jimmy cried angrily." Follow me,I'll show you where the red ruby is and the way outta here " Savanna told them." Really,thanks " Jimmy thanked." No problem, on,lets go " Savanna said and started to walk away.

Jimmy,Carl and Sheen ,they gave Jimmy the red climbed up a ladder and opened up a shined into the got friends then got out after." Thanks for getting us outta there,Miss " Jimmy thanked,then his mouth hung opened as he saw how gorgeous Savanna really hair is light brown and wavy, and white skin shinning in the light.

She had a gun in her right a small gun,not a big gun.. but a medium sized had on a black and red leather was also wearing long black had eye shadow on her eyes,she was also wearing pink lip pulled himself together." Do you have a boyfriend!? " Sheen blurted out." Sheen,you're a kid,she's probably in her twenties " Jimmy told him." Twenty two, exactly " Savanna said." See Sheen,you're too young " Jimmy told him." Says the one who had his mouth hung open " Sheen said." I can help you boys out more if you need anymore help " Savanna told them.

" Well,now that you mention it,we do need to collect more of those ruby's " Jimmy said.

Jimmy then, realized something." Oh no! " Jimmy cried out." Goddard!I need to tell him to come here! " " Who's this Goddard fellow,you speak of,James? " Savanna asked." He's my robot dog I made by myself " Jimmy told Goddard to come by using his robot dog instantly came over." Hey, ,boy " Jimmy barked." Goddard does everything and has a lot of cool gadgets in him " Sheen told nodded.

 **Author's Note: Thank you for R/R!Thank you.I hope you like this Savanna character, and yes I made her Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 Where's Jimmy?

Chapter 5 Where's Jimmy

 **Authors Note: Okay everyone,this is the chapter where Cindy Vortex comes all know Jimmy and Cindy have a love/hate this chapter,Cindy misses her big headed boy ! _**

During school,Cindy Vortex is sitting down at her looks over to see that Jimmy,Sheen and Carl are not heart ,she used to be the smartest girl in school before Neutron came along... but without him... what's the point of the competition?

Cindy:Oh James,where are you?I know we always act like we hate each other,but deep down,we actually love each know that,right?Seeing you makes my heart beat like the flying wings of a you makes my face shine,like the sun shining down on its ,you see have to come 're my pride and 're my future-

" Cindy " an old voice called making Cindy get out of her thoughts." Yes,Miss Fowl " Cindy said,nicely." I asked you a question,since you're the smartest kid in the class now " Miss Fowl told laughed,nervously." Yes... what was that question again,Miss Fowl? " Cindy Fowl repeated the question and Cindy answered right away." Correct,Cindy " Miss Fowl said,then went back talking to the recesses,Cindy was standing all alone,until she heard a familiar voice calling for her.

" Hey,Cindy! " A girl voice turned around to see it was her best friend Libby Folfax running towards her.

Libby caught up to her friend." Hey,Cindy,mind telling me what was going on with you in class today,girl " Libby said." Uh,Libby,Neutron is gone... and... I... I... I- " Cindy was cut off." Yeah,yeah,yeah,I know all about the love hate relationship you and Jimmy have " Libby told jumped back." What their is no " Cindy began until she saw the look Libby gave her." Alright,Libby,you're right... their is a love hate relationship me and Neutron truth is... I miss and love Jimmy okay " Cindy admitted.

Libby nodded." But you better not tell anyone I told ya that " Cindy warned.

" Yeah,yeah,yeah " Libby said.

" Oh,Libby,what am I gonna do... I can't try to be the smartest one in class without Neutron " Cindy said.

Meanwhile,on the planet,Jimmy,Sheen,Carl,Goddard and Savanna were exploring the planet trying to find colored ruby's." So,you boys know where this other colored ruby is? " Savanna asked." Goddard " Jimmy showed his screen and his screen showed where the other ruby's were." One of the ruby's is on the other side of town " Jimmy said." Don't worry,Jimmy.I'll take ya there " Savanna said." Really?Thanks a lot,Savanna " Jimmy thanked." Sure thing,kid " Savanna grabbed a hold of two handles that were part of a vehicle that looked like a jet ski." Get on,boys " Savanna told them.

Jimmy,Carl,Sheen and Goddard got on the Jet ski.

Savanna took Jet Ski was hovering over couldn't believe what he was on.

Jimmy and Sheen cheered as they hovered to the other side of they made it to the other side,Savanna stopped the Jet Ski like four got off after looks at the map looks at the Japanese like building and points to it.

" The ruby's in that building " Jimmy steps up." Hmm,I know this place " Savanna said." I know this place all too well ".Jimmy's face lights up." You do! " Jimmy cried excitedly, as he jumps forward." Yeah " Savanna said,suspiciously." I wonder ".Savanna walks forward,the four got inside and walked up to the big pushes them gasps at who she sees... Back on Earth at the Vortex residence,Cindy is in her room sitting on her has something in her hands... it's her opens it and starts writing in it.

Friday,10:00pm,May 13

Dear diary,it's me ,this day went by and their's still no sign of Jimmy.I know,I know,I can be mean to him... but deep down... you know I love it's nothing to worry about,maybe he's sick or ,Carl and sheen weren't at school this whole day either.I wonder if they skipped school to keep James seems like an odd way to skip ,what if his sickness is serious?He could be dying right now if all I know!No!That can't be the reason!Maybe they gone on an adventure and they're still there.

But,it's not like Neutrons parents will let him stay there and miss I need to check into this some ,diary,PLEASE let Jimmy be okay!Please.I want to see his hansom face again.I want to hear the confusing smart words he speaks.I want to see his amazing inventions... and maybe one day... be a couple.

I hope by at least High School that me and James Isaac Neutron will be a couple.A couple everyone will know anyone dares hurts me and Jimmy physically or mentally... they'll ,with that being said... Good Night Diary.

Cindy closed her diary and put it ,she turns the lights off and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Savanna's Past

Chapter 6 Savanna's Past

Back at the Japanese like building on the unknown planet, we see people in this room sitting on pillows at a dining people had bowls of noodles on the table and they had chop sticks as are four people sitting there... all guy was the shortest out of the rest of the has a wide face, five o clock shadow and grey/black 's wearing a black T-shirt with two white stripes on each shirt also has a white symbol on was also wearing jeans and black name is Mark White.

The guy sitting next to Mark is taller and guys is younger than has blond 's wearing a red shirt with also two stripes on each sleeve,but these stripes are shirt has a black symbol on 's also wearing black pants and black name is Brady Knight.

The guy sitting across from Brady is about his has brown hair and he is wearing a grey T-shirt and is also wearing black name is Derek San,he grew up in Japan,so he knows more guy sitting next to Derek is shorter,but he is also has black hair and he is wearing a white tank is wearing black name is Zack Stone.

" Welcome home, Savanna " Mark sneered.

" What's going on? " Jimmy wondered out loud.

" I lived with these people, Jimmy. I lived with them right after my parents left me " Savanna told him.

" It was the best day ever, was the day we got a little girl " Mark added." Yeah,we didn't know what we would do without our little Savanna around " Zack also added.

" It all started 14 years ago when your parents took off " Mark started.

14 years ago- New York City

Savanna Parker was six years old in first was 9:00 on a school night and Savanna was fast asleep, not aware that her parents were leaving her. Nick and Alexia Parker were both leaving on a very long business Stone was job was to watch Savanna while her parents were away,but Zack had other things in mind.

The taxi driver was waiting outside." Savanna likes to listen to a lullaby and a story every night before she goes to bed " Alexia began,her voice cracking,about ready to cry." She likes to watch cartoons and play outside in the park with her likes dinner at six at night " Alexia continued.

" We gotta go,Alexia " Nick told her.

" There,there.I got everything under control " Zack lied, soothingly.

Alexia sighed and left with her soon as the door closed, Zack put an evil smile on his looked out the window to see the taxi driver driving away." Show time " Zack went up to Savanna's room and opened her walls were light walked up to the bed to see a sleeping smiled evilly again and snatched the sleeping girl in his arms, Zack left the Parker residence, never looking back." I got the girl! " Zack cried." Great job, Zack! " Mark gang left with Savanna woke up, she was sad and scared that these people took her, and her parents left her, she was also thought that she was never going to see her parents again.

While she grew up with the gang,she didn't get as much love and attention from these got a lot of harsh punishments and harsh was forced to take Karate at such a young wasn't allowed to got beat up during would cry at night in her new room when her captures were asleep.

But,when Savanna was nine,she learned to protect herself and fight back during her got more skilled at karate as time went students even got scared of Savanna because of how skilled she was.

When Savanna was twelve, her and her captures moved to this unknown continued to learn Karate there,but more quit karate when she was nineteen since she moved out at that age,even though she wasn't allowed to quit.

Present Day

"I didn't see these guys since I was nineteen" Savanna told Jimmy

 **Authors Note: San is three in , I used it for Derek's last R/R thank chapter!**


	7. The Suspense Of The Creepy Sewers

Chapter 7 The Suspense Of The Creepy Sewers

" We're just so happy you're back " Mark said with an evil sneer." Okay,lets just cut to the chase,give me the ruby,so me and my friends can go continue hunting for those other ruby's " Savanna demanded as she held her hand out.

" Alright,alright.I got this " Brady said as he stood walked away from the table and walked to a couple of put his hand in one big vase and pulled out a yellow walked to shrugged and tilted her head to the side as she did so." The ruby hidden in a vase,clever " Savanna complemented." Yeah,this ruby was in there for before we even moved in here " Brady told put the ruby in Savanna's hand." Their you go,our little Savanna.A ruby that's been in that vase for years " Brady took her hand away." Thanks " she looked down at Jimmy." Come on,Jimmy,lets go " Savanna jumped up." just got another ruby " Jimmy cried looked back at her captures.

" Bye guys " Savanna said and left with Jimmy and his friends.

The friends left the Japanese like turned to Savanna." Sorry you had a hard childhood,Savanna " Jimmy told her." Yeah, I don't know what i would do without my call for Ultra Lord for help to save me from those goons " Sheen rolled his eyes with a little smile." I'd be scared if I got taken away from my parents " Carl paused,then added," and sad ".Savanna smiled." Aww,thank you guys " Savanna thanked,then continued." I wonder if my parents are out there looking for me... or if they're dead " Savanna said,sadly.

Savanna looked at the Jet Ski like vehicle." Well,common boys,we got work to do " Savanna told them,then walked to the Jet Ski like vehicle and hopped boys and Goddard hopped on after looked over to Jimmy." Do you know where we need to go next,Jimmy? " Savanna asked.

Jimmy pointed to Goddard.

" Goddard " Jimmy ordered.

Goddard showed them his screen that had the map on it.

Jimmy looked at the screen.

" Hmm,looks like the next closet place is the sewers around the corner from here " Jimmy observed.

" Lets go then " Savanna said and hovered the gang got to the sewers,Savanna,the boys, and Goddard hopped off the vehicle." These are the main sewers,boys " Savanna told walked forward." Looks like we have to go in the sewers to get what we need " Jimmy took out his Electro- Life invention that brought the mummy's back to life when he and his friends discovered the lost tomb." Jimmy,are you sure that invention is a good idea?Remember it brought the mummy's back to life? " Sheen reminded 's eyes widened." Well,we need some kind of light " Jimmy told and the rest of the gang walked into the sewers looked could hear water droplets down into the was like that was the only sound that existed other than the moving water that sounded when our hero's walked.

When Jimmy lifted up his invention you could see lots of spiders on the walls of the sewers crawling around... and as well as a bunch of spider shivered." Don't worry, 're just spiders " Jimmy told him." Actually these spiders are poisonous " Savanna informed screamed as he jumped." I don't wanna get bitten! " Carl whined.

" Or have them crawl on us " Sheen added.

" Lets just stay together " Jimmy told them and the gang started walking as Goddard flew.

Sheen and Carl were close to each other as they walked.

Sheen and Carl were whining because of the spiders.

Jimmy screamed as he almost walked right into a spider on a huge spider looked to Goddard." Goddard " Jimmy and the gang backed up as Goddard flew through the spider web knocking it down as well as the spider struggled to stay alive in the water,but died.

The gang continued walking further and they heard running lifted up his invention." It sounds like running water is near by " Jimmy told them." Be careful " Jimmy warned gang continued walking until the running water took them screamed as they got pushed by the running flew after friends fell into the water .Jimmy,Sheen,Carl and Savanna came up from the water and friends fell over another ledge again into the kept on being pushed by the water falling over ledges until they got out of the friends caught their breath." Is everyone okay? " Jimmy asked." Yeah,but i'm the one who should be asking that since i'm the adult here " Savanna told him.

Jimmy put his hand on the wall to rest,but the brick started to move back the wall opened to reveal a huge spider web with a huge spider over a cup like object." Goddard " Jimmy used his robotic hand to take the object away from the spider and handed it to his master.

" Thanks boy " Jimmy thanked and put his hand in the cup to take out a small shown light on it to reveal a green ruby." Cool we got three ruby's so far " Jimmy looked to see light for the way out of the sewers." Follow that light guys " Jimmy told them.


	8. Chapter 8 The Thief

Chapter 8 The Thief

Jimmy,Carl,Sheen,Goddard and Savanna escaped The Sewers." 's next captain Jimmy? " Sheen showed the map on his looked at it,puzzled." That's odd " he said." One of the ruby's is moving to its next destination " Jimmy said." No " Sheen said." We gotta follow need that ruby " Jimmy said." How are we supposed to follow it,Jimmy? " Carl shot out a long platform that the gang can sit was impressed with this dog.

" Come on! " Jimmy called and hopped on the ,Carl and Savanna hopped on after him.

" Goddard,follow that ruby! " Jimmy zoomed off.

Goddard got closer to where Jimmy saw the thief.

" Stop!Thief! " Jimmy shouted.

The thief kept on going." Goddard!Hit him with an eye on ray! " Jimmy shot lasers out of his eyes at the thief screamed as he fell o the gang got off of Goddard and ran to the thief was a yolkian." Hey,you're one of those yolkian are you doing with that blue ruby?I need to take it to your king " Jimmy told yolkian turned around." Like i'm gonna tell you " the yolkian said." Look we need that can we give you to make you give up that ruby? " Savanna asked." Give me one hundred yolkian dollars " The yolkian said." Alright " Savanna said and gave him one hundred yolkian dollars.

" 's your ruby for the king " The yolkian said." Thank you " Savanna thanked and handed Jimmy the ruby." only need one more ruby to get " Jimmy yolkian looked at him." Did you say one more ruby to get? " The yolkian asked." Yes? " Jimmy said.

" Hmm,is it purple? " The yolkian asked." Yes! " Jimmy cried as he jumped up.

" I know where it is " The yolkian told him." You do?Can you please take us there " Jimmy pleaded.

" I can " The yolkian said.

 **Authors Note: Okay this chapter is short. Sorry. But,anyways please fav/follow/Review. Thank chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Last One

Chapter 9 The Last One

The Yolkian took Jimmy and his friends to the purple was kept at the Yolkian's Yolkian gave Jimmy the last ruby he needed." got the last ruby... thanks " Jimmy thanked." Sure thing,boy " The Yolkian added," That is an ancient history ruby "." Really? " Jimmy asked.

" Oh yeah,that ruby is 's been through so much " The Yolkian told him.

" What happened? " Carl asked.

" Well, it all started in 5309.A little robot child named Anakin Lee first found the ruby after he ran away from the Yolkian's who wanted to capture these Nordic robots and destroy was a Nordic wanted Nordic robots destroyed because they made technology worse and kept on killing everyone else because of their electrical found the ruby under a pile of kept the ruby with him for good luck,but he got still kept the ruby with him while he was in a cage with other 's been in the cage for two night he got destroyed,he let go of the all the robots were cleaned up,a Yolkian found the ruby and kept it with ruby was worth millions of Yolkian dollars since it is a also thought it was one of a kind.

The Yolkian didn't give the ruby to anyone because it was worth so ruby made him a wanted that ruby,but he didn't give it day,the Yolkian let the ruby go when someone crashed a party for money.

The Yolkian was smashed by the party crasher.

Years later,the ruby was put in a ruby was loved by wanted that ruby to be a millionaire like that one time passed,and one night,the ruby was robbed by a human man named Isaac became a millionaire just like that one night,Isaac died and the ruby was forgotten " The Yolkian explained.

Jimmy and the gang were amazed by this story... and it all started with a robot named Anakin Lee back in 5309.

" Wow,well, thanks again " Jimmy thanked.

" Sure... anything for King Goobot " The Yolkian said.

Jimmy and his friends left to give the purple ancient ruby to King Goobot and go back home.

 **Authors Note: Thank you for reading this far.I hope the story about the purple ruby made since, and it was good.I also hope the ruby story fit good with this fan fiction.I also made up my own year since this is a different planet,possibly in another Chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10 Going Home

Chapter 10 Going Home

Jimmy and his friends got back to King Goobot looked at Jimmy."Neutron... you're back" King Goobot said."Yes, we got all of your ruby's and we're ready to go home" Jimmy Goobot looked at Savanna."Savanna Parker?" he said."Yes?How do you know my name?" Savanna asked."I know your parents" King Goobot answered."Really? Do you know where they are?" Savanna asked."Yes,they are in this building.I can bring you to them" King Goobot told her."Oh my gosh, thank you so much" Savanna cried.

"Wait a minute"Jimmy cut them off."How do we know if you're lying" Jimmy demanded.

"Come on,Neutron.I'll show you" King Goobot gestured.

Jimmy and his friends followed the went to a room."Well, this is it" King Goobot said."Can I go in now" Savanna Goobot ran in like an excited 's eyes widened as she gasped at what she in two chairs, working at monitors were Nick and Alexia Parker!"Mom, dad" Savanna ,Nick and Alexia turned around to see a beautiful young women."Mom,dad... do you know who I am... I'm your daughter" Savanna told them.

"Savanna?" Nick said.

Savanna nodded.

Savanna's eyes were filled with tears of joy.

"How are you here" Alexia asked."I got kidnapped by my baby sitter... and years later we moved did you guys get here?" Savanna asked."Well,we were on our flight to California when we got in a physical fight with two employees,we got knocked thing we knew,we were here on this planet in another galaxy"Nick explained."So we are in another galaxy" Jimmy gaped."Yes,boy"Nick said."Excuse me,but how far away are we from Earth?"Carl asked."We're just a couple of days away from Earth" Nick answered."Hey, Jimmy, on our way home are we gonna get those crystals?"Sheen asked."Leaping Leptons!I forgot that's the whole reason why we blasted off into space!We'll have to collect the rest of those crystals on our way home" Jimmy said.

"You're going back to we come too" Nick asked."Yeah,we can go to Retrovill and you,Alexia and Savanna can live there too"Jimmy told him."Thank you, 's your name?" Nick asked."Jimmy Neutron.I'm a genius" he added."Come on,lets get out of here".

On their way home,Jimmy got the rest of those crystals he came out in space he got back home,his parents were so happy to see him." you gonna introduce us to your new friends?" Judy wondered out loud."Oh ,dad,this is Nick,Alexia and Savanna were on that planet we were helped me collect those crystals"Jimmy introduced."Hi,nice to meet you" Savanna said and shook Judy and Hugh's 's parents did the same."Alright guys,to the lab"Jimmy the lab,Jimmy made the flavored crystals just like he Neutron's,Jimmy's friends,now including Savanna and the Parker's tried the flavored crystals on some ice cream and thought they were Neutron had made another good invention.

 **The End**

 **Authors Note:Thank you for reading.I hope the last chapter wasn't R/R! Thank you!**


End file.
